clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
CPPS
.]] A C'lub '''P'enguin 'P'rivate 'S'erver (commonly abbreviated as a '''CPPS), is an online multiplayer game which is not part of Club Penguin, but uses Club Penguin .swf files, a database, and programming code in order to create an environment similar to Club Penguin. This would explain why in some CPPSs, there are various decorations from past Club Penguin parties. Unlike Club Penguin, CPPSs are not owned by Disney. CPPSs often do not have rules (unlike Club Penguin), which allows users to cheat and swear to their will. Contrary to belief, it is not illegal to play a CPPS, but is illegal to host one. Previous popular CPPSes were shut down due to Disney approaching them and demanding that they either shut their CPPS down or they would be sued. History *CPPSes were orginally invented by Alex Rath(iRath) which was the creation of iCPv1, the first ever CPPS. The main members of it were iRath, Lofhy(Co Co), Andy, Pengocent, Stanley, Myles, Patrick (now known as Bane). *This CPPS became iCPv2 which closed down due to high traffic. *From this Charles and others from PCL developed iCPv3 meanwhile Flappi282 and friends started working on the OpenCP source. *iCPv3 got over 300,000 users then was attacked by Legal issues off Club Penguin causing them to shutdown. *After this the OpenCP source became public as well as other minor ones which caused others to make there own CPPSes. Features *Get patched and unpatched items. *Get coins without earning them. *Look like mascots. *Get exclusive colors. *Get Treasure Book Items. *Get year old or older items (not recent items). *Swear/curse without getting banned. (not on all CPPS's). *Type numbers and special characters. *Custom Rooms (In Some CPPS's) *Use member only features without paying for a membership. Commands Commands are specific text that start with an exclamation mark (!) or other special character, which, when said, trigger an action to modify the player's account. For example, commands are often used for obtaining items and furniture. It is also to obtain bait items, such as the beta hat, and colors such as Arctic White, Gold, Dark Black, Old Blue, and many other unreleased colors have been obtainable on some CPPSs. List of Commands Note: Commands may vary. These are just the most common ones. *!ai/ /ai/!add %Item ID% - Use this command to get items *!ac/ /ac %amount% - Use this to get coins. *!af/ /af %Furniture ID% - Use this to get furniture items. *!jr/ /jr % Room ID% - Use this to teleport to a different room. *!pin/ /pin %Item ID% - Make any item into your pin. *!as/ /as/ %Stamp ID% - Use this command to get stamps. (Some CPPS's) *!up gary turns you into gary you can use the other mascots like Rockhopper! but it is not on that many. *!all /addall Gets you all items (Very rare) * ! Commands were orginally from iCPv1 and / Commands were deterred from IRC commands and came from RealCP. List of Servers Please add more and more! Open *Atlantic Penguin *pCPPS *Mergedcp *Camp Penguin Closed *iCPv1 *iCPv2 *iCPv3 *OpenCP *iCPPS *RealCP *Ultimate Penguin *HypeCP *Pengminal *Pengable [ Currently Down ] *CPPS.me [ Making Second Edition ] *CPYS [ Currently ] *AiroCP (Most likely permanent) *ServCPPS (Website doesn't load *CPPS.pro *Eternal Dawn (re-opening in 3 days) *Matt's Private server Category:Cheating Category:Hacking Category:Club Penguin Category:Cheating Category:Hacking Category:Club Penguin